The Magic Of Our Love
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Katums is arrested. Danny and Lindsay can be together. DL, oneshot, set between the history series and The Golden Years Of Love, dedicated to afrozenheart412


**The Magic Of Our Love**

**Summary: Katums is arrested. Danny and Lindsay can be together. DL, oneshot, set between the history series and The Golden Years Of Love, dedicated to afrozenheart412**

**Author's note: Like the summary says, this oneshot is set between the history series (after Katums has been arrested) and the sequel 'The Golden Years Of Love'. This story is dedicated to afrozenheart412. Happy Birthday, sweetie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**New York, 1928:

Danny was pacing up and down his living room, not able to sit down, knowing that this would only cause his nervousness to increase. In fact he didn't even know why he was nervous in the first place. All dangerous moments had been left behind. Now he and Lindsay were closer than ever to being what they really wanted to be; lovers.

A smile lit Danny's face as his thoughts reached this point. He and Lindsay didn't have to hide their relationship any longer, at least not in front of those people who meant something to them. For that, he could thank the both of them; only due to their determination and strong love they had gotten what they deserved the most.

Not long ago, Danny would have never seen himself as someone who would fall in love. He had enjoyed occasional relationships with women, had never wanted anything serious with them though. He didn't want to let them in too far. So many times his boss and friend Mac had told him that one day love would happen to him as well, like it would to every man. Danny had believed he knew better.

Until he had met Lindsay. Like so many times before, Danny felt his heart beating faster as he remembered how he had met the young woman for the first time. She had been desperately looking for help to prove that her fiancé was a brutal criminal who had been abusing her ever since they had gotten together. He had agreed to help her and to use the chance to lock up one of New York's most dangerous criminals; Daniel Katums.

What he hadn't expected had been that he would fall in love with his client. Suddenly he had felt the overwhelming urge to protect her, to make her stay away from this brutal man. He had risked a lot to catch Katums and soon his goal hadn't only been to stop this man but also make sure that he wasn't standing between them anymore.

It had worked. But even though Danny knew Lindsay was in love with him as much as he was in love with her and although Katums was in prison now and his boss Mac had accepted the fact that Danny had gotten involved with a client even though that wasn't actually allowed, he was still nervous and insecure.

Because there was one more fact that could get into the way. Society.

Due to several experiences from the past, Danny didn't have the best relationship to people of the upper class. Even now that they were living several years in the 20th century, people were still creating a huge distance between rich people and those who didn't have much money. He was working with them, but he didn't want them in his life.

Then he had met Lindsay; a woman from the upper class. Soon he had found out she was completely different from those people he didn't like. She didn't give him strange looks because he didn't earn in a month what they earned in a day. He had been afraid to show his little apartment to her. And had found her smile in excitement and awe of the little place where she felt more home than in her own, much bigger apartment.

Lindsay was different and although he was afraid he wouldn't be enough for her, she was never getting tired of reassuring him that she loved him. But there was her father, the famous doctor, and his friends. Those people who possibly wouldn't accept him as her partner that easily. And this was something he was fearing.

Stopping in the middle of his living room, Danny released a sigh. He let his eyes wander through the room. What was he doing to himself? Katums had been rich, but he had been abusing her. Danny himself didn't have much money, but he had something else to offer; love. And in his eyes, this was something no money in the world could buy.

Pushing his nervousness and hesitation aside, Danny headed into the hallway, grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. If there was someone who could give Lindsay what she wanted, it was him. She had shown that to him more than once.

* * *

"Is there something you want to say?" Lindsay asked, glancing at her friend Stella, who was sitting next to her, with raised eyebrows. She had caught her friend watching her closely and with a smile that was confusing her.

"I'm just enjoying looking at you," her friend answered. She laughed at the way Lindsay seemed to get even more confused. "I don't remember when I've seen you so happy for the last time. You've been so worried and unhappy during the last weeks and now you're smiling brighter than the sun. It's such a joy and I can't tell you how happy I am about that."

Lindsay chuckled, her cheeks flushing lightly at Stella's words. "Thank you. Maybe it's because I'm feeling a lot better now. A lot more relieved."

"And a lot more loved," Stella added with a wink. "Don't you dare to contradict, my dearest friend. I knew it would be a good idea to go and see your private investigator. I knew he would be able to help you. And see, you didn't only find help but also your great love. I couldn't have imagined it any better for you."

Now Lindsay's face was definitely reddening and she didn't attempt to hide the truth of her friend's words. "I just hope that I won't get myself into a bad relationship again. Something like the one with Daniel Katums...I wouldn't wish to go through that again."

"Oh Lindsay." Stella shook her head at her friend. "We both know you won't have to. I didn't meet Danny yet, but from what you told me he is the perfect man for you. The nightmare with Katums won't go away so easily, I won't lie at you. But you will manage to leave it behind eventually. This man was a bad one and you were forced to be together with him against your will. With Danny you fell in love, although no one planned on that to happen. And he loves you just as much as you love him. You two fit together so well and you know what he did for you. You shouldn't be worried."

"I know," Lindsay answered with a sigh. "Maybe I'm just worried because it's so perfect. It seems like it's almost too perfect."

Stella laughed. "Oh, don't you think like that! After all you had to face because of this criminal, you deserve a perfect man like Danny. Believe me, Lindsay."

"I think I should just believe you, shouldn't I?" Lindsay wanted to know.

Stella nodded determined. "Trust in him. He proved to you that you can do that. It's not like you believed Katums was a nice man and then realised your instinct betrayed you. No, you knew he was bad all the time. With Danny you don't feel like that, right?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, I don't feel like that at all."

"That's what I thought," Stella said with a satisfied nod. "I can understand it's not easy for you, but maybe this relationship will help you to get over what this horrible man did to you. I know for a while you were believing that a relationship and marriage no longer is something nice and something you can be looking forward to. My hope is that your new partner will show you how wonderful it feels like to have someone by your side. Someone who truly loves you, who wants to be together with you because of the person you are and who is willing to do everything for you to make that happen."

"Like Danny," Lindsay replied.

"Like Danny," Stella agreed. "Because this man won't do anything that could hurt you. Instead he'll make sure no one will ever get close enough to you to hurt you in any way."

Lindsay nodded slowly. At Stella's words, a wonderful mix of warmth and excitement was filling her; something she had never experienced in a way like this before. "I think it's like a dream coming true. A relationship where I'm no longer the suppressed woman who has to do what her partner wants, who isn't loved and who has to accept her partner thinks he has the right to beat her up. Danny doesn't even seem to treat me like it's usual for men. He finds it great that I'm studying and he believes women deserve the right to vote. He says he thinks men and women should have equal rights."

"Then I like your boyfriend even more," Stella answered with a wink. "I'm being honest here, Lindsay. Be happy. Enjoy it. You deserve such a relationship and I want you to never doubt that for a second."

"I'll try my best," Lindsay replied with a smile. She wanted to add more but was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell. Surprised as she wasn't expecting any visitors, she made her way over to her entrance door. Her eyes widened as she realised who her unexpected visitor was.

"Danny," she stated in surprise.

"Hello Lindsay," he greeted her back, his cheeks reddening as he looked at her in insecurity. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"You are not," Stella, who just then appeared at the door as well, answered for Lindsay. "I was just on my way out anyway." She gave Lindsay a knowing smile. "And you'll keep in mind what I told you. I will see you later."

Lindsay nodded. She and Danny watched Stella hurrying out of the apartment, having to struggle with the urge to grin at her friend and her partner.

"Would you like to come in?" Lindsay asked then.

"Sure," Danny answered. He followed Lindsay into her apartment, like usually impressed by how big it was. Lindsay seemed to fully ignore that as she led him over to her couch where they sat down.

"Do you want anything? Maybe a coffee or tea?" she suggested, feeling how she was getting nervous a bit.

But Danny shook his head. "No, thanks, I'm fine." He paused for a moment, revealing to Lindsay he was just as nervous as she was herself. It took him a few moments before he looked back up at her and continued. "Lindsay, I came here because...well, I was thinking of you all the time. I have to admit I'm a bit nervous here because...I've never been so much in love with a woman before and it seems like all I want is you to be around me all day. I never realised how quiet and boring my apartment is when you aren't over there. I don't want to force myself on you, but...I just want that you know that if you want to see me, I'm willing to visit you or have you visit me as often as possible. Because...well, I just want to be together with you."

Lindsay couldn't help but stare back at Danny in surprise and awe at his words. Every spoken word had been filled with pure love. She remembered what Stella had told her and it was the moment when she fully agreed with her friend. She had found herself the perfect man; a person who gave her what was most important to her. Love.

"If you don't mind," Lindsay answered then. "I would be happy if we did exactly what you said. I know you have to work and I have to study. But during the time you're not at work and I'm not at the university, I would like to be around you. You can come to my place if you want but even more I would like to come over to yours. There's never been a place where I felt more like home. I know men and women aren't supposed to spend so much time together unless they're married. But I don't want to waste my time with thinking about them. If you don't mind I would like to come over and visit you whenever I have time."

A rush of relief filled her at the way a bright smile lit Danny's face. "Then maybe I should give you a key to my place soon," he suggested.

"I would be more than happy about that," she told him, smiling herself and this time without any bit of hesitation, she closed the distance between them and snuggled against him, enjoying the way his arms closed around her immediately in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Lindsay," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Danny," she whispered back.

More words weren't needed. Danny and Lindsay knew they had found the perfect partner in each other. They were different and at the same time had a lot in common. One fact was clear to both of them; they were experiencing something together that was more precious than anything else they could think of. The magic of love.


End file.
